A Night To Remember
by Felix Falora
Summary: Four couples, three gay, one straight, come together in the Host Club's Valentines Party. Rated T for a few sexual themes. One OC is in here, so be cautious of that as well.


Author's Note: I know it's a day after Valentine's Day, but I had to work on a Black History Essay yesterday. Please do forgive me for my tardiness. Anyway, here's my little Valentine's Day oneshot.

WARNING: The following contains Yaoi (BoyXBoy love), sexual themes, and possible OOCness. Pairings involve... HaruhiXKyouya, HikaruXKaoru, HunnyXMori, and TamakiXOC just so he won't be left out. (I don't like Tamaki much.)

A Night To Remember.

It was now Valentine's Day within the confounds of Ouran Academy. Women were speaking to each other with giddy-sounding voices about who they were going to give their chocolates too, knowing that, come White Day, the one they loved would return the favor to them. Most of the names uttered from the girls were the names of those boys they spoke of, however, were the names of the boys within the Host Club, signifying that most of the other guys within the school would probably get nothing. Though it was a sad reality for other boys, it was a chocolate paradise for those within the Host Club.

And, as expected, when the bell struck the end of the class, the time the Host Club set itsself up, girls flooded to the doors of the Third Music Room, eagerly awaiting their opening. As the doors opened, the rose petals flew out in the usual spiral like position and the figures of the Host Club began to appear more clearly as the light dimmed down. Instead of wearing their school uniform, all of them were dressed up in fanciful tuxedos that looked finely tailored and perfectly fitted. Even Haruhi Fujioka, who would never have been able to afford such an elogent posession, was wearing one. The girls had hearts in their eyes and their hearts were running five thousand miles-per-minute. But it was finally when Tamaki spoke that the floodgates opened.

"Welcome, my dear Princesses, to the Host Club's Valentines Day party."

The squealing was unbearable to Haruhi's ears, not the squealing itsself so much as the volume at which it was generated. The other boys, however, were very well used to it; they showed no signs of pain or irritation whatsoever. The room began to flood in and people took their seats where ever the host of their preference sat. Tamaki, as usual, had the most people near him; he, being the Host Club King, was the most popular of the seven. That was not to say, however, that the others did not have girls around them at all. Haruhi had "his" own share of women too, and the twins were watched by plenty of girls as they performed in their ever popular brotherly love act. Kyouya remained cool as ever, accepting the chocolates from all of the girls with no real intention of eating them.

But Hunny and Mori were well-endowed with girls of their own as well. And Hunny also had a little secret gift for someone he cared about as well. Problem was... there were so many people inside the room at the moment that he would feel very embarassed to give that special someone his present at the moment, even if it would prove to be one of the cutest moments in the world, one that would've made every girl squeal with joy and total fandomness. So he kept to his lolishota mind, thanking the nice ladies for the chocolates they were giving him. Mori nodded his thanks to them, ever the silent type that the girls came to love.

Sitting in a corner was a silver-haired teenager who almost looked like he could be a relative of Fruits Basket's Ayame, yet his eyes were hazel and not the color that the snake's was, plus his hair was cut shorter. He was watching Tamaki accept chocolates with a smile on his face. Though he was sure he wasn't about to get any chocolates, he knew that didn't matter; he had the blonde boy there and that was all that mattered. Of course... when Tamaki came along to him, he looked up and flushed red instantly.

"Come now Arasaki. You shouldn't sit here in seclusion during the party," he said, holding his hand out for the other boy to take.

"... You should know by now I'm not used to social gatherings, Tamaki-senpai," the freshman replied before taking the blonde's hand and standing up, being led back out into the open. The hotness of the heated room during the winter-cold outside touched Arasaki and a little more color touched his cheek.

"You should socialize more. It'll especially become important when you take over your father's company if I'm not mistaken," Tamaki said.

"Yeah... I'll have to learn how to ask the customers what kind of jewelry they want... I know I should learn, but... Well I've told you already why I'm not used to these sorts of things, right?" Arasaki asked.

"Yeah, I remember... It's ok. I'll be there for you... I promise," Tamaki said. Despite being a real ladies' man, his true interests actually lied right on the other side of the fence; he was solidly and flamboyantly gay. It was why he chased after women so much; he'd rue the day his grandmother found out and his father would probably cry himself to death before accepting it, though he'd probably accept it, being the kind person he was. Nonetheless he had found Arasaki sitting in the library studying and couldn't help but walk up to him and talk. He was a very attractive boy, but his shy personality kept him from being very sociable. It was a shame too; then again, if Tamaki, being the leader, pulled some strings, he could've possibly gotten Kyouya to add Arasaki to the Host Club's roster as the Shy Type, seeing as it would've been a new addition for them. However... Arasaki refused to join the Host Club. He said he didn't mind hanging around Tamaki, but being around all those girls would've made him very queasy; he wouldn't have been able to take pretending he liked them when he was into other guys.

"I wonder... why did you start up this host club anyway?" Arasaki asked curiously.

"Hm?" Tamaki looked at Arasaki for a moment before smiling. "I wanted to be together with my friends... And make people happy... Have I not done that?"

"If that was your objective the whole time, then I would have to say you've succeeded," Arasaki said softly. Then he dug into his pockets and pulled out a small box of chocolates. "I... I wanted to give this to you... for all you've done for me." The girls noticed and stared. Despite the boy hitting on their beloved prince... did that matter? This was a serious moe moment, a hot gay-love scene that they wanted to revel within and observe without hesitation. Though their love for the Prince Type was great, their love for Yaoi couples was even greater.

Tamaki smiled and took the chocolates softly. "Why thank you Arasaki," he said softly before holding the silver-haired boy close to him as he placed the small box of chocolate into his own pockets. "I'd be honored to accept it," he said, his face mere inches away from the freshman's, causing the younger male to blush feverently. Meanwhile, the girls were squealing, enjoying the moment as one would enjoy a movie. And then Tamaki whispered it softly to the freshman so that no one else could hear it. "You know... I've actually wanted to do this for a long time now." With that, he kissed Arasaki, taking his lips in a soft, but passionate kiss that had the freshman red-faced.

Haruhi covered her ears tightly as the squealing became excited screaming. Kyouya came over to her and smiled softly. "Haruhi," he said, poking her softly. She turned to look at him and he nodded softly, not really smiling at the moment, but looking smug. "The volume in this party is getting a bit... loud... Would you care to accompany me somewhere quieter?"

A chance to get out of the room, even if it was with Kyouya-sempai... Wait, that made it better in a way. "Yeah... sure," she said softly. With that, Kyouya took her hand and led her outside of the room. The hallways were much quieter and Kyouya began to lead Haruhi further away from the room. As they walked, Haruhi looked outside, noticing birds fluttering into the blue sky above. She opened her mouth to speak when Kyouya spoke first.

"You know... you paid your debts a long time ago, right?" Kyouya asked.

"Eh?" Haruhi stood confused.

"I mean... As of two months and two weeks ago, you could've become a free woman anytime you wanted, but I always added to your debt and you never knew there was nothing we could do if you walked out on us," Kyouya explained.

Now Haruhi stopped moving and truely stood still, stunned at the truth she had just been exposed to. "You mean... this whole time... I could've been..."

Kyouya nodded. Haruhi suddenly moved in on him, her eyes burning with anger. "Why didn't you tell me this?! Why did you always add to my debts for nothing?!"

"... Because..."

"Because why?!"

"... ... ... Because I love you..."

Haruhi's eyes burned down and her angry expression turned into one of shock, though not the bad kind of shock, but in a way... the good kind. With Haruhi not ready to murder him anymore, Kyouya began to speak once more.

"I've always loved you, believe it or not... I loved the way you were able to see through people... the way you saw the world... and, of course, the way you were always logical in everything you did, even if intelligence did not necessarily need to be applied to the situation," Kyouya confessed. "I wanted to ignore it for a long time, but... I can't anymore... I have to confess... Haruhi Fujuioka, I love you..."

Haruhi was still stunned. She could hardly believe it... a commoner like her capturing the heart of the Shadow King? It was all too much. But before she could protest or do anything, Kyouya held her to him softly. "I hope you feel the same way," he admitted softly before pressing his lips to her.

Now Haruhi felt a little shock when she found she did not want to pull away. Kyouya was warmer then she expected him to be. In fact... she found himself pushing softly into his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. The two shared a magical moment before they pulled away with the need for air. Then Haruhi finally found words to speak. "You should've just told me... I would've understood... And yes, Kyouya-senpai. I do feel the same way."

"... I'm glad... But please, there's no need to add senpai behind my name anymore," Kyouya insisted.

"I understand."

The two embraced once more. Back in the Host Club room, the party still going on, Hikaru and Kaoru had been attracting customers with their brotherly love act which seemed to be getting much better and a lot more realistic. Some of the girls silently swore within their minds that the two must've been seeing each other. Little did they know how right they were. However fake they said their act was, the twins knew that far away from the eyes of their peers, usually in the confines of their own home, they were showing their true love to each other in certain methods that ought not to be discussed in a place like school. They were never innocent; not even by personality could you consider the mischievious troublemakers such a word, and it was the same sexually back in their home that defined how unpure they were.

But that was not to say that they did what they did out of sheer lust. Even being twin brothers, the two loved each other as actual lovers did. In fact... being twin brothers only heightened the peak at which their love could stop it by an infinite amount. There was no way that two twin brothers such as Hikaru and Kaoru, one incomplete without the other, one helpless without the other, could ever be seperated. Only God could do that and it would be a difficult job even for the mighty ruler of Heaven, to those who believed he existed at any rate.

But their true vows of love were usually saved for private moments. So when Hikaru held Kaoru close to him, his body dipped, and the smile on Hikaru's lips signified what was to happen next, Kaoru was confused. "Hikaru... W-What are you...?"

"Kaoru. You know I love you more then anyone else," Hikaru said, effectively silencing his other half. "No matter where or when, I'll always love you."

"H-Hikaru..." No longer stunned by what was to come, the twincest fans, like the Tamaki fans did for the prince and Arasaki before, screamed with pure rapture and joy as the two red-heads began kissing each other. Of course, being the perverted pair they were known as, their kisses weren't as innocent as the former two couples before them. Tounges did show and strands of saliva connecting them here and there. You'd think the girls would've finally been disgusted, but, as expected from the raving Yaoi fanatic, it only heightened the volume at which they bellowed their cheers, as well as causing some girls to splurt blood from their noses. Tamaki, noticing the kiss, could not help but complain about how inappropriate it was. Arasaki chuckled at the taller blonde's antics.

However, though the three other pairs were getting together just find, it was the one pair that was now alone together that seemed to have a hard time just letting loose. Hunny looked at Mori with soft eyes. Those tall chocolate-colored eyes gazed deep into the dark eyes of Mori in search of emotion, but almost found absolutely nothing. It was when he was about to give up when he noticed it... A glimmer of happiness. With the other girls gone, most of them admiring the twin's show of tounges, they could speak about anything they wanted. And though he may have been known as the silent type, Mori did speak more then just one word. In fact, when they were alone, he and Hunny would hold conversations often.

"Takeshi..." Hunny tried to say more, but the words refused to come out. Mori, however, made it easier by requesting it softly.

"Mitsukuni... There is something you want to say... Would you tell me?"

Hunny's eyes fell shyly, the lolishota twidling his fingers softly. "Ummm... well... What do you think of Tama-chan and Saki-chan getting together like that?" he asked. He never knew Mori's view on homosexual relationships. If Mori was negative in his judgement, that would be the end of it.

"I think they make a cute couple," Mori said. Hunny, with his hope now restored, continued to listen. "Tamaki-kun's protective traits matches Arasaki-kun's helplessness. Arasaki-kun is more likely to accept Tamaki-kun's doting then Haruhi-chan ever would."

"Mmmm hmmm... and speaking of Haru-chan, what do you think about her and Kyo-chan?"

"Both of them are extremely intelligent, and though Kyouya-kun is usually a very scary and dangerous person, there is something about Haruhi-chan that changes him completely. It's like, when she's around him, he's a different person."

"Mmmm hmmm... Tehehe, I don't need to ask about Hika-chan and Kao-chan," Hunny giggled. "They're so alike already it was obvious they were going to be together." But then Hunny's smile dropped. "But I... well... that leaves us alone... doesn't it, Takeshi?"

"... You don't consider what we have more then a master-servent relationship Mitsukuni?" Mori asked.

Hunny gasped. That was the question he had been trying to avoid in his shyness. But before he could stop himself, the words came out, Hunny having no control over them. "No! I do like you more then that Takeshi! I like you a lot more then that!" Hunny's sudden confession caused the twins to stop their show in order to observe what was going on, the fans turning with them. "I like you a lot more then you think! In fact, I... I... I love you Takeshi! I even..." Hunny went over to the cupboard and began rummaging through it before pulling out a cake. "I even baked a cake... just for you... not for me..." Cue the big awwwwww scene, even from the twins and the recently observing Tamaki and Arasaki. Kyouya and Haruhi were still in the hallways away from the noise. "I... I was hoping you'd..."

"Mitsukuni... you know I don't like sweets," Mori said softly. There were shocked gasps. Tamaki was gagging with scoldings for Mori, comfort for Hunny, anything. Arasaki's eyes just widened. Even the twin's felt their jaws drop. That was _not_ something you told someone you liked on Valentine's Day.

"... But... But Takeshi... I... I made it with all my heart," Hunny whimpered. Mori looked at the cake and then took it softly into his hand before taking it over to a table and setting it down softly. He then turned to look back at Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni... Aren't you going to come share this cake with me?"

Well that was one way of appologizing, some of the people found themselves thinking, as Hunny's eyes began sparkling with unbridled bliss. "T-T... Takeshi!" To say that the lolishota tackled the silent male was an understatement; he literally launched himself at Mori, glomping him and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Mori smiled softly and wrapped his arms back around Hunny, holding the lolishota close and giving him a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. The cute factor was fact, the spectators "awwwwwwwwwed" at the cuteness of the affection the two seniors were showing, Tamaki was close to happy tears at the beauty of it all and the twins looked ready to snicker at him at any given moment, and Kyouya and Haruhi returned just in time to see the two seniors sharing their first kiss.

"It's about time," Kyouya said to himself as he and Haruhi went back to their tables.

"Eh?"

Kyouya smiled softly at Haruhi. "Oh come now Haruhi... I'm sure you knew Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were to be."

"I always suspected as such, but I didn't want to assume anything... However, witnessing this, I guess you may be right," Haruhi said before sitting back at her table.

And thus the rest of the party went without a hitch. It wasn't until the staff came to force everyone to go to their next classes, the music having drowned out the sound of the bells signifying the next periods, that the students left. However, even though the party had come to a close, the four pairs that had gotten together due to it, the eight individuals who had found that one other person that they dubbed the most important figure in their entire life, would never seperate. No matter what life's hardships threw at them, love would always prevail over them and would never allow the couples to be split apart. For it was on Valentine's Day that these loves were made, so they were, of course, destined never to break apart.

Fin

How's that for a oneshot?


End file.
